【新年祭2007】(新年活動)
活動時間：2/17(六)凌晨04:00起至2/20(二) 凌晨04:00 活動地點：主要活動地點在 *【首部曲-阿斯卡隆戰記】獅子拱門 *【二部曲-盟與敵】星岬寺 *【三部曲-黑暗逆襲】卡瑪丹．艾斯坦之鑽 目錄 *星期3, 2月 14th: 重新裝飾城鎮,增加活動NPC. *星期5, 2月 16th, Noon PST (20:00 GMT): 活動開始 *星期1, 2月 19th, Noon PST (20:00 GMT): 活動結束 特定活動~天神豬將會每三小時將蒞臨星岬寺，帶來舞蹈、煙火與充滿禮物的新年祭典！ 天神豬 將會以下時間來臨星岬寺 重新裝飾的城鎮 *獅子拱門 *星岬寺 *卡瑪丹．艾斯坦之鑽 【新年祭2007】獨有地區 *滾滾甲虫競賽場 (地區) *滾滾甲虫競賽場 (競賽場) 【新年祭2007】活動冒險任務 星岬寺: *倒楣 : 倒楣鬼 忠 *空中的煙火 : 主持人塔亞 *砰！ : 主持人塔亞 *說【年獸】的騎士們 : 宋裘海 *無可救藥的浪漫 : 藍海 賈林平原:* *注:如果你完成其中一個任務,將不可能接另一個任務,所以接任務之前請先選定任務 *澆熄你的熱情 : 諾方長老 或 *復仇的慾望 : 費吉j 【新年祭2007】城鎮NPCs 獅子拱門: *卜卦師 *介齊 *典古學者 司達恩 *幸運兒‧赫凱 (石頭,布,剪刀) *芮娜 *滾滾甲虫教練 *席安 *點燈者 天 滾滾甲虫競賽埸: *北齋 (甲虫設計師) *油閃電 *"The Gooch" *滾滾甲虫競賽管理人 *宣告者 穗山 *老人艾竹德 (得分記錄) *小傑克 (獎勵) *莉莎‧舉世聞名滾滾甲 *"鞋" 歐麥力 卡瑪丹‧艾斯坦之鑽: *連 *寶雪 *滾滾甲虫教練 *卜卦師 *典古學者 李依麻 星岬寺: *御用 生肖大師 *亂語 哈伏畢可 *卜卦師 *藍海 *傑盧 *酷吉 *命運錦囊贈與者 (收藏家) *典古學者 睿鎖 *滾滾甲虫教練 *努安 *天 *妮蘇 *齋漢伯 *主持人 塔亞 巴隆澤聖殿: *滾滾甲虫教練 【新年祭2007】節慶活動競賽 對於那些愛競賽的傢伙，首度開辦的新型態PVP滾蟲大賽，保證讓你的滾蟲跟心臟~急遽加速! 別忘記到滾蟲競技場報名參賽。你將變成一隻滾蟲，使用滾蟲專有的技能，盡力的跑…..或滾?! 前幾名的參賽者還有機會獲得特別的禮物。 滾滾甲虫競賽 在一章的獅子拱門，二章的星岬寺，三章的卡瑪丹‧艾斯坦之鑽和 巴隆澤聖殿找 滾滾甲虫教練觸發任務 費用: 免費 獎勵 *第一名 7 農曆年代幣, 7 Gamer Point and 50 Balthazar Faction per opponent that finished +50 Balthazar Faction for a "Flawless Victory" + 50 Balthazar Faction for every 5 wins in a row. *第二名 5 農曆年代幣 and 5 Gamer Points. *第三名 3 農曆年代幣 and 3 Gamer Points. *第四名 2 農曆年代幣 and 2 Gamer Points. *完成賽事 1 農曆年代幣 and 1 Gamer Point if they reach the end of the track within 30 seconds of the winner. Additionally, the players with the top 100 scores at the end of the Canthan New Year 2007 event will receive unknown prizes. 【新年祭2007】節慶小遊戲(石頭‧剪‧布) 只有在一章的獅子拱門找幸運兒‧赫凱玩的簡單小遊戲 費用: 1 農曆年代幣 Prizes *勝出: 1 命運錦囊, 1 藍色汽水 *和局: 1 命運錦囊 【新年祭2007】道具 *藍色汽水: 喝下在城鎮內跑的更快。 *繽紛拉炮: 讓祭典情緒滿點。 *沖天炮: 記得別對著人施放。 *仙女棒: 用了後全身光閃閃，記的遠離易燃品。 *福袋: 驚喜不斷囉。 *命運錦囊: 想知道一年的運勢? 只有命運錦囊可以告訴你。 *農曆年代幣: 收集農曆年代幣有機會交換禮物。 *舞獅面具 : 頭飾 *迷你寵物豬: 最新的迷你寵物http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/canthannewyear/cnewyear-scr004.php 【新年祭2007】特定活動~天神的盛宴 為了滿足挑嘴的天神豬，玩家需要協助大廚們收集食材，準備好五道天神豬愛吃的滿漢全餐。大廚們若是順利滿足神豬的胃口，神豬將開心的施予好禮，讓你戴著新年祭典面具整夜舞動 *注:當天神豬來臨後,5道菜餚也完成,天神豬是會向大家派發迷你寵物豬、16x福袋、舞獅面具。但若是未能完成5道菜餚,天神豬只會派發8x福袋、舞獅面具 # 御廚 彥 (開胃菜) #* #* 糾結的種子 #* #* 冒煙的殘餘物 # 御廚 恩 (沙拉) #* #* 守護者苔 #* 天神質體 #* 龍根 # 御廚 勇 (湯) #* 舊河童殼 #* 螳螂鎌 #* 海妖之眼 #* 納迦皮革 # 御廚 成 (主菜) #* 火蜘蛛腿 #* 黑檀蜘蛛腿 #* 碎骨殼 #* 湛藍羽冠 #* 油滑的殘餘物 # 御廚 田 (甜品) #* 松露 #* 黑檀蜘蛛絲 #* 未消化的麟怪肉 #* #* 頭銜 *新增頭銜'甜食大師' *藉由使用各種不同的甜食及飲品可以讓你狻取此頭銜的得分，而當你的得分到達1,000分時，你將獲得'甜品嗜食者'頭銜 External links Official site *Canthan New Year's Festival.http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/canthannewyear/default.php *Screenshots. http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/canthannewyear/ *Community day announcement. http://www.guildwars.com/events/communityday2007.php Fansites *Guild Wars Guru forum - Developer Roundtable, 26 January 2007 (includes brief description of Canthan New Year) http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?p=2504402 *GWVault - Cantha finally gets some love (Canthan New Year, focused on Rollerbeetle Race) http://gwvault.ign.com/fullstory.php?id=25925 *Das Cantha Neujahrsevent (in German) http://gw.gamona.de/artikel/artikel.php?id=226 *Guild Wars Hispano forum thread (in Spanish) about Rollerbeetle Race http://www.guildwars-hispano.com/foro/index.php?showtopic=59551 *Guild Wars Poland forum thread (in Polish) about Canthan New Year and Rollerbeetle Race http://guildwars.pl/forum/index.php?showtopic=17847 Trivia *Canthan New Year is heavily inspired by the Chinese New Year. Not only do the dates match (February 18, 2007), but 2007 is the Chinese year of the pig/boar, and the festival is based in Cantha, the Asian-themed continent. *The names of the characters Keiichi, Rena, and Shion, found in Lion's Arch during the Canthan New Year 2007 are from the anime Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. *The quest title The Knights Who Say Nian is a play off of 'The Knights Who Say Ni' from the film 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'. Category:Special events Category:Canthan New Year 2007